Honey, Honey
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1974 |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 3 (Remake) |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / (Remake) |gc = / / |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 101 (Remake) |kcal = 20.8 |dura = 3:06 |nowc = HoneyABBA (Original) ABBAHoneyHoney (Remake) |audio = |from = album }} "Honey, Honey" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are Alice, Annie, Betty, and Butch from the Mini Musical mode. P1 P1 has curly brown hair in two pigtails, a white dress, a light purple jacket, and light purple socks. P2 P2 has blonde hair in a short bun tied with a red ribbon, a pink and red dress, and red socks. P3 P3 has brown hair with curling rollers, a white shirt under a light blue jacket with light purple shorts and white socks. P4 P4 has very short black hair, a black leather jacket over a white T-shirt, black jeans, and black and white sneakers. Honeyabba coach 1.png|P1 (Original) Abbahoneyhoney coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Honeyabba coach 2.png|P2 (Original) Abbahoneyhoney coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Honeyabba coach 3.png|P3 (Original) Abbahoneyhoney coach 3 big.png|P3 (Remake) Honeyabba coach 4.png|P4 (Original) Abbahoneyhoney coach 4 big.png|P4 (Remake) Background The background is a split background. On the left (the girls' side), there is a bedroom with a small (but not clear and visible) ABBA poster. Also there is a pink bed, a pink desk with a chair of the same color, and a light purple door. On the right, there is a diner with a hot pink bar stool & a turquoise counter.On the counter, there is a bottle of ketchup, and some menus. On the wall there is a clock, and the word "Diner" written in pink lights. At some points during the song, Betty switches places to the diner. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the remake: Gold Move 1: Swing your forearms up and down. Gold Moves 2 and 3: * P1: Bend over and put your right hand near your ear, while bouncing slightly. * P2: Put your hands on your chest and bounce slightly. * P3: Open your arms 90°, as if you were saying "Why?", and bounce slightly. * P4: Put your right arm up 90° and point at yourself twice. ABBAHoneyHoney GM1.png|Gold Move 1 (Remake) Abbahoneyhoney gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game ABBAHoneyHoney GM2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 (Remake) Abbahoneyhoney gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *All Songs F-J *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *Unlimited F-J Trivia *'' '' along with Hole In Your Soul, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, Does Your Mother Know, Bang-A-Boomerang and People Need Love, all do not have Gold Moves in . **However, three Gold Moves were added to the remake of . *'' '' was the first Quartet from to be featured in and . *Some pictograms for the remake have typos in their names: "bi's'''ceps_ar_sh", "bi's'ceps_ar and, "bi's'ceps_left_ar" instead of "biceps_ar_sh", "biceps_ar" and "biceps_left_ar". *The .json file contains placeholder hexadecimals for the menu colors instead of the correct ones. *In , the effects for '''Gold Moves 2 and 3' appear twice. Gallery Game Files HoneyABBA cover generic.png|''Honey, Honey'' Abbahoneyhoney.jpg|''Honey, Honey'' (Remake) abbahoneyhoney_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Abbahoneyhoney map bkg.png| map background ABBAHoneyHoney BC.jpg| cover ABBAHoneyHoney_Cover_1024.png| cover 667.png|P2 s avatar on ABBAHoneyHoney_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Honeyabba abba menu.png|''Honey, Honey'' on the menu Honeyabba abba coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Honeyabba_jdnow_menu.png|''Honey, Honey'' on the menu Honeyabba_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Honeyabba_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen D225063c-07b9-42c3-a193-19e4f59b2059.PNG|''Honey, Honey'' on the menu Honeyabba_jd2017_load.png| loading screen Honeyabba_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Honeyabba_jd2018_menu.png|''Honey, Honey'' on the menu Honeyabba_jd2018_load.png| loading screen Honeyabba_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Honeyabba_jd2019_menu.png|''Honey, Honey'' on the menu Honeyabba_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Honeyabba_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Videos Official Music Video File:ABBA Honey Honey (Musikladen '76) Atlantic LP Audio HD Gameplay Honey, Honey - ABBA You Can Dance Just Dance Now Honey Honey 5 stars Just Dance 2017 - Honey, Honey Honey Honey - Just Dance 2018 Honey, Honey - Just Dance 2019 Extractions File:ABBA You Can Dance Extraction Honey Honey Just Dance Unlimited - ABBAHoneyHoney References Site Navigation tr:Honey, Honey Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Mini-Musical Mode Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now